


Swinging Through The City

by Higgies230



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: “So… Spider-man,” she started after a moment, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.Spider-man? Spider-man. Shit. How the…? No, this was MJ, nothing got by her. He had suspected before that she had known but she had never said anything so he had just hoped.“I don’t know what you’re- oh fine. Why are you asking? What are you asking?” Peter sighed, beginning to deny but then realising that that would be futile and embarrassing.“Nothing I want to know really, your business. I’ve known for a while Parker, you’re not a subtle as you think, but I left you to it,” she responded, still leaning back against the bathroom wall with arms crossed.“Um… okay then why are we locked in the boys’ bathroom then?” Peter asked, he would never be able to understand his friend.





	Swinging Through The City

  Peter never saw this coming, not on the regular, non-descript morning, well not ever really. Then again, knowing MJ, this was a stupid thing not to expect; nothing slipped by that girl, everything he did she seemed to know. Despite that, it wasn’t literally _everything_ , just what he did in areas around her. So, even with her detective skills and Peter’s less than subtle ways, it still came as a surprise.

  The day had started off normally, Peter had gotten up to his alarm, eaten breakfast and then with one last kiss on May’s cheek, and out of the door. As usual, he had rushed to get to get to school on time, terribly unorganised. The only thing that would have stood out against the norm on this morning was the fact that he wasn’t sleep deprived. The night before had been uneventful and Peter had retired back to his small room early without so much as saving a mugging. The only positive to that came of such a patrol was the extra sleep.

  So in all, by the time that he entered the school grounds he expected to go to his locker, be greeted by Ned and perhaps even MJ would be there with a vague nod in acknowledgement. He was jogging up the front steps and then through the open double doors into the usual noisy, pressing crowd of the corridors. Normal. Reaching his locker, he opened it just as he was greeted by Ned, MJ was there too, hanging back with an armful of books. All was normal up until that point because then, as they made to move off, MJ reached out and grabbed Peter’s arm. She began to pull him away from their destination, against the flow of the crowd and leaving a confused Ned behind who had tried to follow but was stopped when MJ gave him a death glare.

  When MJ dragged him into the boy’s bathroom and locked the door behind them, Peter was… lost. They were alone together in the boys’ bathroom… MJ wasn’t one to abide by normal social constructs but Peter was and so Peter was stood there rather uncomfortably hoping that MJ would enlighten him soon.

  For a long while now Peter had had a raging crush on the girl in front of him. Ever since he had gotten past the whole Homecoming and Liz thing, he hadn’t been able to not notice her. She was brilliant, smart, gorgeous and so very unique. However, MJ had never shown the slightest bit of interest in him in return- and why should she- so Pete knew that what he briefly hoped this was going to be was definitely not going to happen.

   What he wanted this to be wasn’t some dirty bathroom sex or anything like that- he was way too much of a blushing virgin- but more a confession of feelings and an agreement to date. Sometimes Peter wondered which one of them was the girl out of the pair when he thought things like that and knew that if MJ could read his thoughts, she’d vocalise much the same.

  “So… Spider-man,” she started after a moment, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

  Spider-man? Spider-man. Shit. How the…? No, this was MJ, nothing got by her. He had suspected before that she had known but she had never said anything so he had just hoped.

  “I don’t know what you’re- oh fine. Why are you asking? What are you asking?” Peter sighed, beginning to deny but then realising that that would be futile and embarrassing.

  “Nothing I want to know really, your business. I’ve known for a while Parker, you’re not a subtle as you think, but I left you to it,” she responded, still leaning back against the bathroom wall with arms crossed.

  “Um… okay then why are we locked in the boys’ bathroom then?” Peter asked, he would never be able to understand his friend.

  “I was wondering if you would mind taking me for a bit of a swing through the city. For the thrill you know?” she said. She had just unfolded her arms, looking down… uncertainly. Very unlike her.

  Peter for his part couldn’t help but grin, imagining holding onto her as he swung through the buildings in his suit. Two of his favourite things combined.

  “That would be so cool MJ,” he smiled.

  “Really?” She looked up at him, smiling herself then.

  “Yeah.”

***

  Peter led them into the alley where he usually changed into his suit, suddenly feeling very self-conscious at having to strip down to his boxers in front of the girl. He did it though, turning away and pulling the suit out of his bag, pulling it on and pressing the button that pulled it tight against his skin.

  “That’s so cool,” MJ breathed, stepping forward and running her hands over the suit, over his chest.

  Peter shifted uncomfortably under the touch, trying very hard not to let it affect him. After another moment of close scrutiny, Peter pulled on the mask and grabbed MJ around the waist before shooting out a web and sending them sailing through the air.

  He could feel MJ clinging tight to him and he swung from building to building but also hear her laughing against his neck. Peter had to swing slower than usual, landing on building to use them as leverage seeing as he only had one hand at his disposal.

  Eventually, panting, he set them down on a high rooftop overlooking Queens, stumbling slightly under the extra weight and panting. MJ let go and stepped back, there was a smile on her face and Peter was suddenly struck by how little she did that. He was also struck by how pretty she looked with it as she gazed at the city.

  Pulling off his mask, Peter stepped up beside her, not standing too close but just there with her. She turned to him then however, smile smaller as she watched his face. The girl stepped closer, flicking a strand of curly hair out of her face where it had been blown by the irregular breeze. She was still watching his face though and if Peter didn’t know her, he would have thought she was going to kiss him- the thought had him clutching his mask tighter in his hand.

  But then she was kissing him. It took him only a split second to reciprocate- probably not well, he’d never done this. He dropped the mask and grabbed onto her as she grabbed onto him. They kissed until they needed to come up for air and when they did, MJ tightened her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Against his skin, Peter could feel her smiling, he couldn’t believe it.

  “Thank you Parker, that was quite something,” she said, pulling back and smirking at him. Didn’t quite have the same effect now that he knew she had feelings for him, at least in her own way.

  “So does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?” he blurted. Stupid.

  “Yeah, why not,” she grinned and he couldn’t help but just lean in to kiss her again.

  Boy Ned was going to be surprised.


End file.
